1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus that supports a near field communication (NFC) function and a method of displaying a menu in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) is a contactless short-range wireless communication standard between electronic devices within a short distance of 10 cm with low power consumption by using a frequency of 13.56 MHz, and was developed by the joint work of NXP Semiconductors of The Netherlands and Sony Corporation of Japan in 2002. A data transfer rate of NFC is 424 Kbps, the NFC has excellent security due to high proximity and encryption technology. NFC forgoes a complicated pairing process for recognition of devices but allows devices to recognize one another within 1/10 of a second or less. In particular, NFC is a smart card type contactless wireless communication technology where radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is utilized. In addition, NFC builds upon RFID technology by allowing two-way communication as compared to smart cards, which are limited to one-way communication. NFC has a relatively large memory storage space and offers more variety of services. Accordingly, recently, commercialized electronic devices, such as smartphones and personal computers, in which the NFC technology is used, have been released.